Dark Waltz
by NeonSyzygy
Summary: When a exorcist with uncontrollable shadow manipulation powers appears, how can she be stopped from killing everyone? Can an age-old dance help at all? Slight AU, KomuiXOC, T for violence, blood and death.


Hello everyone!  
>I finally got around to posting this… I've had the idea for this story for a long time, and only just got around to writing it. You might be able to tell that it was originally going to be a one-shot, but too many details got involved, so I decided to make it longer.<br>As a note, I've always thought that there was more to Komui than it seemed. Even though DGM has elaborated on most of the characters, I still find him relatively mysterious. Basically, this is my own take on what happened in the two years of Komui working his way up the ranks of the Order to help Lenalee. It's a little AU and OOC, so bear with me, but enjoy!

Edit: Arrgh! I forgot to add the disclaimer! Sorry guys...

Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from my OC Pandora.

* * *

><p>"<em>We are the lucky ones,<br>We shine like a thousand suns,  
>When all of the color runs together.<br>I'll keep you company,  
>In one glorious harmony,<br>Waltzing with destiny forever."_  
>-Hayley Westenra, <em>"Dark Waltz"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Shadows<strong>

It was cold in the science division that morning. Bak had forgotten to change the temperature for the scientist, forgetting how different the climate over near HQ was. Komui crossed his arms over his chest, bearing the cold relatively stoically as the Head of the Asia branch guided him around the building. He mentally cursed himself for volunteering for the job of inspecting the science, medical and technology departments of the other branches. The Oceanic branch had been the worst. Set in the very hot and inaccessible centre of the British colony Australia, the temperature change had been shocking. It may have been winter at HQ, but it was summer in the small continent, making for one very uncomfortable scientist.

The Asia branch was the last one. Bak and Fo had been showing off the huge building for three days, and were finally finishing. All that was left was the far end of the Science area, and then he could head back to the Headquarters. Bak pointed out everything in order to impress Komui, knowing that he would go back and report to the Chief. If the young scientist rumoured to be a prodigy thought that they were satisfactory, no doubt the higher-ups would take his opinion into account. As Bak was explaining about a new kind of innocence-repairing machine that they were developing, Fo's head twitched up. Her eyes narrowed as she tapped Bak on the shoulder.

"I'll be back. There's something I need to check on."

Bak nodded, looking curious, and she ran off. The Asia head returned to explaining the device to Komui, when, minutes later, he heard Fo speaking in his head.

_I think you should come to the entrance. There's something you might wanna see…. Bring the scientist as well, we might need his help._

Bak turned to Komui. "Come on, this will have to wait. Fo says that there's something important we need to see."

* * *

><p>The young scientist and the Head arrived at the huge, detailed door that Fo had control over, to see the girl standing over a body collapsed on the floor. Bak raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. "I found her unconscious outside. Don't tell me that she might be an akuma, because I can sense Innocence somewhere. Plus, she's badly injured, so what was I supposed to do?" Komui kneeled down and turned the girl over, at first marvelling at her tangle of orange-red hair, but then gasping in shock as he saw her face. A combination of dried and fresh blood covered most of it, dripping down her throat. However, it was still clean enough to see a huge, bloody gash straight across her eyes. It was a complete mess, blood, flesh and god knows what encrusted on. The rest of her body was in a similar state. Scratches and bruises were prominent, showing all over her legs and arms. The palms of her hands looked like they had been burned, which was odd, considering that none of the rest of her appeared to have been touched by fire at all.<p>

Bak, swearing eloquently, ran off to get one of the doctors from the medical division. Fo's eyes had a glazed over look, so Komui assumed that she was checking the security cameras to make sure that the girl wasn't an akuma. The young scientist reached out a hand and brushed a strand of hair off the girl's face. Who was she, and what had she been through?

The doctor looked up from the bed where the girl was lying. "She'll recover. Most of the wounds are superficial, although the burns may leave scars." He sighed, shaking his head. "However, she will never see again." Rou-fa gasped, as did a few of the other people in the room who had gathered to see the commotion. Komui coughed, gaining Bak's attention.

"I've managed to find that she is indeed an accommodator. See that ribbon around her wrist?" He pointed to a long stretch of fabric tied around her wrist. The nurses had left it there after they were unable to get it off. "It holds the innocence. I'm not sure what it does yet, but I'm sure you'll learn once she wakes. I apologise, Bak, sir, but I must be going. The Headquarters can take a while to get to."

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Komui sat at his small desk cluttered with papers. A pale yellow file was open on his lap, the papers inside resting in his hands as he read them over. He had requested the file as soon as he found out that it had come in, curious for more details. The current page showed pictures of an Anti- Akuma weapon being used by a short girl with red hair.<p>

_Innocence type: Equipment  
>Name: NA  
>Abilities: Shadow control and materialization.<br>Control level: 3 (Low)  
>Accommodator: Pandora Drake<em>

So her name was Pandora? The scientist shuffled the papers and closed the file. Shadow manipulation…. How ironic.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong> When a certain exorcist is transferred to HQ, what does Komui think of it? And when she almost kills them all, is there any way to control her wild innocence?

Uuugh…. Crappy ending. Sorry about that, haha. Yes, I know the chapter was a little short, but I promise the next ones will be longer. I just wanted to introduce stuff before I got more into it.  
>The title is from "Dark Waltz," an amazing song by Hayley Westenra. It will become more obvious later why it's called that. Please review!<p> 


End file.
